


Addicted To You

by Stormkeeper



Category: Boy George (Musician), Culture Club (Band)
Genre: 1980s, 80's Music, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Real Events, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mild Sexual Content, Music, Musicians, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormkeeper/pseuds/Stormkeeper
Summary: Before playing the Dominion Theatre in 1983.





	Addicted To You

London. A beautiful city, rich in culture and heritage but, most importantly, the home of that evening's venue - the Dominion Theatre. Another old looking, beige-ish building in the West End. There was nothing quite like playing at home. The London gigs were always the ones their families and friends attended, where they could properly show off and internally scream _see mum and dad, I told you I'd make it! _The feeling truly being cemented by staring at their name in giant letters above the door. George grabbed onto Jon's arm in excitement as they stood outside, admiring the building.

"Someone seems particularly chirpy today." Jon smiled softly, taking hold of George's hand. 

George just grinned in reply as he hugged Jon's arm tighter. Jon laughed quietly as he gently kissed his cheek. Nothing in the world made him happier than to see the person he loved the most genuinely smiling and laughing. Jon nuzzled George's neck before leading them into the venue. 

The place was vast with a tinge of red lighting, adding to the already classy feel of it. Both men gazed in utter amazement, how did they manage to get to play places like this? It felt more like a palace than a music venue. 

"It's beautiful!" George said in awe, as his eyes slowly made their way around the venue. 

"Yeah, like you." Jon snorted, nudging George's arm. 

"Shut up!" George smiled, shoving him lightly. 

They were interrupted by a kind lady who had arrived to show them to their dressing rooms. 

Naturally, even the dressing room was pretty - nice and clean carpets, elegant wallpaper, a little welcome hamper, the lot. It made getting ready for the show so much more pleasant. 

"Ready Georgie?" Jon wrapped his arms around George's waist and kissed his shoulder. 

"I don't know, what do you think?" George asked, striking the most dramatic pose he could. 

"If you want my opinion," Jon smirked, "I think you're looking rather sexy, if I'm honest, Mr O'Dowd." 

"Oh really?" George returned Jon's smirk, "and I must say, you're looking quite sexy too, Mr Moss." 

Before they could say or do anything else, an employee entered to give them their 10 minute warning. Jon shrugged his shoulders in disappointment and began walking down the corridor to find the rest of the group, with George jogging after him. The smirk soon returned on George's face as the sight of a storage room, with the door slightly ajar, caught his eye. Without hesitation, he grabbed Jon and yanked him into the room. 

"What the hell are we doing in here?" Jon asked, puzzled. 

"Picking up from where we left off, of course." George winked. 

"In a bloody storage room?" Jon grinned. 

"Just shut up and kiss me, you idiot." George giggled. 

Obeying orders, Jon gently placed his hand on George's cheek, pulling him closer and planting the most tender of kisses on his soft, pink lips. George smiled into the kiss and pulled Jon even closer. Their bodies collided as they began to turn up the heat and find their rhythm.

Clothes were being thrown across the room, replaced by each other's hands running up and down their smooth chests and backs, ensuring that no place had been left untouched, breathing into each other as Jon slid in. Moans of joy filled the room as he thrusted rhythmically, each one bringing them both closer and closer. Jon began picking up the pace as if his life depended on it, with George attempting to suppress screams of pure delight until they drowned in a tidal wave of ecstasy. 

The pair slumped to the floor, resting their heads on each other with their eyes closed as their breathing slowed. 

"Who knew storage rooms could be so hot?" Jon exclaimed, with his eyes still closed. 

"Well, I did say you were looking sexy." George turned to face him. 

"So did I." Jon laughed, still panting slightly. 

The sound of the final warning snapped them out of their daze as they shot to their feet, frantically throwing their clothes back on and mumbling various swear words as they did so. 

Jon and George joined their remaining band mates - miraculously only a little bit late. The other pair took one look at the disheveled figures in front of them and immediately decided that they absolutely did not need to know any more and pushed on with the show. 

Three of Culture Club's members walked out on stage and began their familiar routine, while George followed on shortly after. As he bounced on, George turned to grin at his boyfriend, who greeted him with a cheeky wink. No one really knew quite why the show had a certain energy to it, but as far as Jon and George were concerned, it was just how they liked it. 


End file.
